Malam Tahun Baru -JenoRenjun
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [UPDATE EPILOG] Jeno mengajak Renjun jalan saat malam tahun baru. /"Sudah jam segini kok baru kamu yang datang sih?"/ "Renjun, kayaknya kamu salah paham."/ Tag: NoRen, Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun, NCT Dream, slight! MarkMin (friendship ahha?)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Tata (istrinyaTaeil)**

 **Pairing: NoRen, slight Markmin (not really slightly)**

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin**

 **Warn: OOC?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam tahun baru," kata Jeno dengan suara pelan. "sudah ada rencana?"

Renjun, orang yang dibisikinya itu langsung memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa kamu bisik-bisik?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku… bakal pulang ke Jilin, sih. Mungkin aku akan menonton TV. Ada banyak siaran khusus tahun baru, 'kan?"

Jeno terlihat kecewa. "Oh, China, ya? Yaah…." Dia membuang napasnya keras. Renjun memasang wajah heran, membuat Jeno merasakan keharusan untuk memberikan penjelasan. "Itu, lho… aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak lihat kembang api tahun baru. Kudengar tahun ini bakal lebih meriah dari yang tahun kemarin. Pernah melewatkan tahun baru di Korea sebelumnya?" Renjun menggeleng. "Nah, mungkin saja bisa jadi pengalaman bagus, 'kan?"

Renjun mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak pulang. Tahun baru kulewatkan di sini saja," sahut Renjun dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya, menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Tidak apa begitu?"

Renjun mengangguk mantap. "Keluargaku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan tahun baru. Selain itu, aku juga ingin lihat kembang apinya." Dia teringat tentang tahun-tahun kemarin di mana keluarganya bahkan pukul 11 sudah terlelap. Ketika terbangun, bukan harinya saja yang berganti, tapi tahunnya juga.

Akhirnya, setelah membicarakan kapan dan di mana mereka janji ketemuan, mereka setuju untuk melewatkan tahun baru bersama.

.

Tak terasa besok sudah tahun baru. Menurut janjinya, Renjun akan menemui Jeno pukul 9 malam. Kata Jeno, ketemunya larut malam agar tidak perlu banyak acara yang harus direncanakan. Apalagi, membuat reservasi pada malam tahun baru ujung-ujungnya hanya akan membuang tenaga dan menguji kesabaran.

Sekarang, jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa waktunya sudah pukul 9 lewat 10 menit. Renjun belum terlihat sama sekali di depan toko sepatu yang mereka jadikan tempat bertemu. Jeno sudah menunggu 15 menit di sana. Dia memang sengaja datang lebih cepat, khawatir Renjun yang malah jadi menunggunya.

Jeno sudah menghubunginya lewat hp, tapi tidak ada balasan dari Renjun. Pesan tidak dibalas, telpon pun tidak diangkat. Jeno mulai menggaruk kepalanya tanda ia gusar. Khawatir sesuatu menimpa Renjun.

Tapi Jeno tiba-tiba merasakan bagian lengan bajunya ditarik perlahan dari belakang. Ada banyak orang lalu-lalang di sana, membuat Jeno sempat mengira itu adalah upaya pencopetan. Jeno langsung menoleh ke belakang dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata orang yang menarik bajunya itu, dan dia jugalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Tidak, dia tidak melihat matanya karena orang itu memejamkan mata, layaknya orang yang takut dimarahi.

Baru ketika Jeno hendak membuka mulutnya, Renjun, orang itu sudah mendahuluinya. "Maaf!" Renjun menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih memegang erat lengan baju Jeno. "Aku tadi lama memilih baju sampai tidak sadar sudah lewat dari jam ketemuan kita!"

"T-Tidak apa," kata Jeno sambil memegang pundak Renjun agar dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas satupun? Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa."

Renjun tertawa canggung. "…kebiasaan. Kalau aku telat datang ke tempat janjian, aku jadi takut mengecek hp. Maaf." Perlahan cengkeraman tangannya lepas. "Tapi sudah jam segini, kenapa yang sudah di sini baru kamu ya?"

Hah.

Kedua alis Jeno terangkat, tidak mengerti. "M-Maksudmu apa…?"

Sekarang Renjun yang menatap heran. "Kita janjian pukul 9, 'kan? Tadi kukira aku yang datang terakhir…."

Aduh. Jeno menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mulai menyadari ada di mana salahnya. Tidak pernah ia menyangka kesalahan macam inilah yang ia buat. "Ngg… Renjun. Kurasa kamu salah paham," katanya sebelum berdeham. "Aku hanya mengajakmu."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak mengajak orang lain lagi. Jadi sekarang anggotanya sudah lengkap."

Ah. Sial. Jeno sangat menyesali ini. Lihat saja wajah Renjun. Mulutnya menganga tanda bahwa dia luar biasa kaget dan heran.

"…jadi kita hanya berdua?" Renjun berusaha mengonfirmasi. Barangkali dia salah mengerti. Tapi harapannya segera kandas ketika didapatkannya anggukan Jeno. Iya, hanya berdua. "…tapi kemarin-kemarin aku lihat Mark hyung dan Jaemin bicara soal malam tahun baru? Mereka juga bicara soal janjian dan kembang api…."

"Err… ya… karena mereka juga jalan berdua?" tidak disadari oleh Jeno kalau suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi parau.

Bukan Jeno tidak tahu rencana Mark dan Jaemin. Kalau boleh jujur, Jeno bahkan dapat informasi tentang kembang api yang katanya bakal lebih spesial tahun ini dari mereka berdua –atau Jaemin, lebih tepatnya. Sepanjang cerita Jaemin soal kembang api itu, wajah Jeno memang terlihat penasaran. Tidak seperti Jaemin yang rutin tiap tahunnya menonton langsung kembang api tahun baru itu, Jeno lebih senang melihat kembang apinya di TV, atau malah dia menyalakan sendiri kembang apinya bersama teman-teman sekolah yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Baginya, lebih asyik ramai-ramai main kembang api kecil-kecilan dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya daripada berdesak-desakan dengan orang asing, tak peduli sebesar apa kembang api yang dinyalakan.

Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menontonnya langsung dengan Renjun? Jangan tanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Renjun jelas terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Jeno. "Kenapa mereka hanya berdua? Kenapa tidak berempat saja dengan kita, atau bahkan kita bertujuh ikut semua? Tujuannya juga sama, 'kan." Renjun memajukan bibirnya.

"…hmm…itu…." Jeno berusaha mencari alasan yang bisa diterima Renjun. "Memang kita sengaja begitu. Jadi nanti kita ketemuan sama mereka di _skating rink_ , tempat nanti kita menonton kembang api. Susah lho membawa rombongan di tempat yang penuh sesak macam ini," bela Jeno, dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Yang di pikirannya hanyalah supaya Renjun merasa dapat jawaban.

Masih dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan, Renjun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Tapi wajahnya masih terlihat tidak terima.

Ah, kuatkan Jeno.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.35. Mereka sudah berpindah posisi ke sebuah kafe yang sudah direservasi Jeno sebelum ini. Untung saja Jeno sudah membuat reservasi, karena memang kafe itu benar-benar penuh. _That's new year eve for you._

Tapi Jeno tidak selega itu. Bagaimana tidak? Karena air muka Renjun benar-benar keruh. Dirasakannya mulai muncul retakan pada hatinya.

"Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah jalan berdua saja denganku?" akhirnya Jeno menanyakannya langsung. Ia daritadi sudah menahan untuk tidak bertanya, berharap suasana perlahan membaik dengan sendirinya. Tapi apalah. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda demikian.

Dilihatnya Renjun salah tingkah. "Bukan! Hanya saja…." Renjun menundukkan pandangannya. "…aku bukan tipe orang yang menyenangkan kalau hanya berdua. Aku canggung. Dan aku bingung menjelaskannya supaya kau mengerti, tapi… intinya, ini bukan salahmu." Tangannya mencengkeram bagian bawah baju atasannya yang sedikit panjang.

Jeno sedikit banyak mengerti maksudnya, walaupun cara bicaranya tadi dirasanya berantakan. Karena kalau hanya berdua, kecanggungan seseorang makin terlihat. Dia juga kadang merasakan hal yang sama pada beberapa orang, dan yang dia butuhkan adalah mempersiapkan mental dan topik pembicaraan sebelum bertemu di tempat janjian. Masalahnya, Renjun tidak mengira pertemuannya ini akan berakhir hanya berdua.

"Maaf ya. Harusnya aku bilang dari awal kalau rencananya memang kita pergi berdua saja –maksudku, rencananya kita jalan berdua dulu, lalu ketemuan dengan Mark hyung nanti..." Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya, tanda dia juga mulai merasa canggung dengan suasananya. Apalagi dia mulai kelepasan bicara. "Tapi aku berani sumpah, kukira kau sudah tahu."

Renjun tidak segera menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, lalu tertawa pelan, sedikit dipaksakan. "Iya, ya. Aku yang salah mengerti. Ah, lihat. Itu pesanan kita, 'kan?" ucap Renjun sambil menegapkan posisi duduknya. Jeno menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ada pelayan kafe itu berjalan mendekat.

Pelayan tersebut kemudian menata dua piring kue dan dua cangkir latte di meja Renjun dan Jeno seraya menyebutkan menu yang dia bawakan. Jeno mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pelayan itu pergi lagi. Dia lirik Renjun, yang duduk di seberang. Senyumnya sekarang lebih berwarna ketimbang tadi –walaupun bukan senyum yang setulus hari-hari kemarin. Itu adalah senyum yang dibuat untuk melegakan Jeno.

"Jeno." Mendengar namanya dipanggil sempat membuat Jeno sedikit tersentak. Eh? Dia ketahuan curi-curi pandang? "Cerita-cerita dong sambil kita makan. Apa saja."

Renjun bicara sambil menyampirkan sendok kue yang digunakannya di mulutnya. Dan –oh, lihat senyumnya. Lihat kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit itu. Jeno lemah dengan pemandangan indah di depannya ini.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N Halo, ini Tata lagi. Semoga gak bosen terus-terusan liat Tata muncul mulu. Lagi mau muas-muasin imajinasi dulu sebelum otak dipanggang. Gw tuh harusnya belajar :'(((( UN udah bentar lagi hhhh

Gw lagi coba menantang diri sendiri dengan bikin yang rada panjang. Dan dari kemaren walaupun ff gw dimasukin ke genre romance, tapi gw juga bahkan gatau romancenya di mananya HAHA.

Oh iya. Di sini mereka jelas udah debut, tapi… plis jangan ditanya kenapa gak ada yang ngenalin mereka di jalan pdhl mereka tanpa penyamaran. Gw bingung juga;;; tapi males bikin mereka kerempongan ngindarin fans.

Btw sedih cuy teamNCT bahkan gak masuk best 17 di soompi awards sobs. Gw udah capek spam tweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Tata (istrinyaTaeil)**

 **Pairing: NoRen, slight Markmin (not really slightly)**

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin**

 **Warn: OOC?**

 **Ch.2**

.

.

"Ibuku suka sekali bilang 'masa sih anak SMA natal sendirian saja' dan langsung bercerita panjang lebar tentang masa mudanya. Digandrungi banyak lelaki lah, berganti pasangan lah… pokoknya tak pernah ada ujungnya sampai aku lelah juga mendengarnya." Jeno menenggak minumannya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas. "Anak durhaka."

"Ahahaha," tawa Renjun mendengar dua kata terakhir Jeno. "Tapi 'kan natalnya kita dirayakan dengan yang lain juga. Kalaupun pasangan yang dimaksud itu ada, tetap tidak bisa jalan berdua." Renjun merujuk pada anggota NCT yang lain, yang keberadaannya detik itu tidak diketahui.

Jeno mengangguk mantap, sambil menelan kunyahan kue yang ada di mulutnya. "Nah, itu dia. Aku jadi punya alasan. Untung label kita ada program buat rookies. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah dipanggang habis-habisan oleh ibu."

"Bebannya berat ya, mengharuskan anak SMA semuanya sudah punya pacar," gerutu Renjun. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk latte miliknya dengan sendok. "Tapi kalau Jeno, pasti sebenarnya banyak yang mengantre untuk jadi pacar."

Kata-kata Renjun lalu membuat Jeno terkekeh. "Tahu saja."

"Ya tahu lah. Apalagi kalau mereka melihatmu hari ini. Biasanya memang kamu sudah keren sih, tapi hari ini lebih dari biasanya." Renjun mendengus. Dia sebenarnya sedari tadi menyadari saja kalau cewek-cewek di kafe itu berkali-kali melirik ke tempat duduk mereka. Sesekali ketika salah sepasang mata mereka bertemu dengan sepasang mata Renjun, mereka langsung memalingkan pandangan. _'Maaf deh, kalau bertemu matanya denganku, bukan dengan Jeno'._

"Duh, jangan bikin berharap begitu dong…."

Renjun melihat lagi ke arah Jeno karena mendengar sepertinya Jeno mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya pelan sekali. Apalagi dia mengucapkannya sambil menangkupkan mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Makin tidak terdengar kata-katanya.

Tapi Renjun yakin Jeno mengatakan sesuatu. "Maaf, tadi tidak dengar. Kamu bilang sesuatu?"

Jeno lalu menggeleng. Satu tangannya lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Napas panjang ia buang keras-keras.

Gelagatnya terlihat sangat aneh di mata Renjun, tapi kalau orang yang bersangkutan tidak mau menjawab, ya sudah. Dia tidak akan memaksa.

Jeno berdeham sebelum berbicara lagi. "Tapi kamu sendiri hari ini juga berbeda dari biasanya. Aku benar tidak menyangka kau bakal datang terlambat karena kesulitan memilih baju. Padahal bisa saja kau datang dengan baju biasa."

Renjun tersedak dibuatnya, lalu dia hanya melemparkan pandangan ke luar kafe. "B-Biasa saja."

Mau tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jeno sekarang? Dia yakin hampir 100% kalau Renjun sebenarnya terlalu semangat untuk jalan _hanya_ dengannya malam itu, sampai tidak bisa memutuskan harus memakai baju apa.

Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga sih. Dia memang semangat. Tapi Jeno lupa kalau Renjun aslinya tidak tahu kalau dia hanya akan jalan berdua dengan Jeno. Jadi Renjun semangat untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa tahun ini dengan anggota-anggota NCT Dream yang selama setahun terakhir sudah berjuang bersama-sama.

Tapi hal macam itu tidak perlu diketahui Jeno. Demi kebaikannya. Biarkan dia merasa senang.

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya," kata Renjun sambil memundurkan kursinya supaya dia bisa berdiri. Jeno membalas dengan anggukan. Pandangan matanya mengawasi punggung Renjun dari tempat dia duduk, memastikan dia sudah pergi.

Ketika dia yakin Renjun sudah tidak melihatnya, Jeno segera meraih hpnya di kantung jaketnya. Segera ia ketik pesan dengan cepat.

 _To: Jaemin_

 _Jaem. Kamu lagi sama Mark hyung kan? Ketemuan yuk di skating rink, please! Aku lagi sama Renjun. Darurat._

Jeno mengetik dengan cepat. Struktur kalimat tidak dia indahkan lagi asalkan orang yang menerima pesannya mengerti maksudnya. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menunggu balasan.

 _From: Jaemin_

 _Tuh, 'kan. Kemarin padahal kami sudah menawarkan berempat saja. Batu sih jadi orang. Kata Mark hyung oke-oke saja. Aku pakai mantel biru, hyung abu-abu. Kalian saja yang cari kami ya._

 _p.s Laporan lengkapnya ditunggu tahun depan~ aku dan hyung menunggu._

Jeno bisa lega sekarang. Ia daritadi ragu untuk menelpon atau sekadar mengirim pesan pada salah satu antara Mark dan Jaemin karena kemarin itu, Jeno memang menolak ajakan Jaemin untuk pergi bersama, seperti yang barusan dikatakan Jaemin di pesannya. Jeno lumayan menyadari kalau kemarin dia lumayan keras kepala, cukup untuk membuatnya malu untuk menghubungi mereka berdua. Tapi pada akhirnya lihat saja, Jeno melupakan gengsinya karena nanti usahanya malah sia-sia.

Dilihatnya jam yang melingkari pergelangannya. Pukul 10.25. Dia berpikir untuk pergi ke tempat janjiannya kira-kira 10 menit lagi, melihat kue milik Renjun masih sisa. Dia tidak mau memburu-buruinya.

Tidak lama, Renjun kembali dan langsung menghabiskan kuenya tanpa Jeno harus beritahu. "Eh, kita ketemuan sama Mark hyung jam berapa? Kita jalan lagi sekarang atau nanti saja?"

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita sekarang saja." Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renjun yang pertama, Jeno langsung membereskan bawaannya, yang lalu diikuti Renjun. Iya, ya. Kok janjian tidak menentukan waktunya sih. Ya sudahlah, lihat keadaan saja nanti.

Lokasi _rink_ -nya tidak jauh, tapi juga tidak dekat. Lumayan makan waktu jika jalan kaki, tapi juga rasanya buang-buang uang jika sampai naik taksi. Merasa waktu yang mereka punya lumayan banyak, tidak seperti uangnya, mereka memutuskan jalan kaki saja. Jalan kaki ramai-ramai asyik juga, pikir Jeno sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang ramai pejalan kaki.

Dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki di sana, tak sedikit yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Aku ingin tahun depan merayakan liburan-liburan dengan pacar~" celetuk Renjun sambil menghembuskan napas pada tangannya yang disatukan. "Tapi mana bisa ya. Aku lebih ingin tahun depan kita bisa jadi sesibuk mungkin sampai bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol dengan cewek karena artinya kita sukses." Senyumnya merekah diiringi tawa renyah.

"…Memangnya sekarang sedang ada orang yang kausuka?" tanya Jeno, merasa harus hati-hati dalam memilih katanya. Renjun menggeleng. "Tapi pernah suka seseorang sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja pernah! Aku kan juga lewat masa puber." Dia memajukan bibirnya, merasa diremehkan orang yang katanya memiliki antrean panjang untuk menjadi pacarnya ini. "Tapi ya biasa lah. Dia juga sudah menyukai orang lain –aku dengar dari teman yang akses informasinya cepat. Tukang gosip sih, padahal cowok."

"Hmm… sayang sekali."

"Kalau Jeno? Sekarang sedang suka seseorang?"

"Eh? Aku?" Jeno menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri. Renjun mengangguk. "Aku… sekarang ada sih."

Renjun lalu heboh sendiri, sambil berkata 'sudah kuduga!'. "Siapa? Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jeno hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tanda ia tidak mau memberitahu. Renjun merengek kecewa, lalu mengubah permintaannya jadi supaya diberikan petunjuk atau ciri-ciri atau bahkan inisial.

"Dia… ngg…," kata Jeno dengan suara pelan dan pandangan yang terlempar entah ke mana, menghindari mata Renjun yang berbinar tidak sabar. "…manis kalau pakai warna pink."

"Aaaaw~" Renjus gemas mendengar jawabannya. Dia tidak menyangka Jeno dapat dibuat terpana hanya karena warna baju yang digunakan. "Dia suka pakai warna pink? Feminin sekali~"

Mereka terus mengobrol tentang topik yang sudah diganti Jeno dengan lihainya, seperti menjadi tebak-tebakan apa yang sedang dilakukan anggota yang lain saat itu. Renjun memang mudah terbawa arus pembicaraan dan Jeno lega tentang itu. Tebak-tebaknya berjalan lumayan lama, sampai mereka tidak sadar sudah sampai di _rink_. Jeno segera menuju loket karcis lalu bersama Renjun mengambil sepatu _skate_ di tempat yang sudah disediakan di sana.

Apa mereka bisa _skating_? Oh, ayolah. Mereka menari sambil menaiki _hoverboard_.

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi ketika baru menginjakkan kaki di _rink_ , mereka menghabiskan kira-kira tiga menit hingga terbiasa. Keduanya sempat terjatuh dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Tidak lupa mereka mengambil beberapa _selfie_ , baik untuk dipamerkan maupun untuk jadi bahan tertawaan nantinya –foto aib.

"Lihat, nih! Di foto yang ini mata kita mirip!" Renjun menunjuk salah satu foto mereka di bagian matanya sendiri yang terlihat seperti bulan setengah.

Mereka terus tertawa, sambil melanjutkan meluncur dengan cepat karena sudah terbiasa. Ketika sedang berusaha mengambil foto lagi, Renjun melihat ada dua sosok yang terlihat familiar ikut masuk ke dalam layar hp-nya. Dia langsung menolehkan kepala.

"Itu Jaemin dan hyung!" pekik Renjun. Tangannya yang memegang hp diturunkan. "Kok kita lupa sih kalau janjian ketemu sama mereka?"

Jeno hanya tertawa garing. Dia kira Renjun tidak akan ingat.

"Susul mereka yuk! Kayaknya mereka belum menyadari kita," seru Renjun sambil bersiap meluncur ke arah kedua temannya itu.

Jeno menghela napas, berpikir untuk kembali ke rencananya yang dibuat _on the spot_. Tapi baru saja dia ingin mengikuti Renjun yang sudah meluncur pelan ke arah mereka, dia langsung memanggil Renjun untuk berhenti. Renjun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya dengan tampang heran. "Ada apa?"

"Ngg… menurutku, kita dekati mereka nanti saja…," jawab Renjun dengan senyum yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Seharian itu, Renjun kerap melihat wajah macam itu sampai bosan. Tidak mengerti maksud Jeno, Renjun berbalik badan siap kembali meluncur.

"Memangnya kenapa? Nanti keburu mereka–"

Kalimat Renjun terpotong.

"AH." Jeno merutuki kedua temannya yang jauh di sana. Iya, mereka yang sedang meluncur sambil bergandengan tangan dan tadi sempat cium-cium bibir. Di publik. Haha. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat cepat, tapi tepat bersamaan dengan ketika Renjun membalikkan badannya.

Renjun melihatnya. Tubuhnya seketika diam. Jeno yang hanya dapat melihat punggungnya, langsung mendekat dan memegang pundaknya. Dia balikkan badan laki-laki di depannya ini supaya dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Merah. Wajahnya merah.

"R-Renjun…?" tanya Jeno, setengah khawatir, setengah tidak percaya.

Renjun menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang memerah. "…A… ah…?! K-Kok…?!" Renjun mulai heboh, sambil terus memegangi wajahnya yang ia rasa memanas. Hampir saja dia teriak kalau tidak Jeno tutup mulutnya lalu menariknya ke pinggir _rink_.

Jeno melihat sekeliling, mencari dua orang yang dipikirnya benar-benar _nekad_ itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah menjauh meninggalkan TKP.

"Jenoooo!" Renjun memekikkan namanya akhirnya. "Tadi kamu lihat?!"

"Lihat."

"A-Aku tidak menyangka mereka–..? Kok… kayaknya kamu tenang-tenang saja?" Renjun bingung melihat Jeno yang terlihat kelewat tenang padahal mereka baru saja menyaksikan hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Renjun.

Jeno, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu mengusap tengkuknya. Terpikir untuk mencari-cari alasan lagi tapi dia tidak mau mengambil risiko lebih dari ketika dia berbohong soal rencana ketemuan dengan Mark dan Jaemin. "Aku biasa saja karena aku sudah tahu mereka memang… begitu. Eh, tapi aku juga kaget melihat mereka bisa senekad itu!"

Renjun menganga, terkejut mendengar Jeno baru saja memberitahunya kalau kedua temannya itu selama ini pacaran dan dia tidak mengetahuinya. "…Siapa lagi yang tahu selain kamu?"

"Donghyuck tahu. Taeil hyung tahu. Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung, Ten hyung… kurasa semuanya selain kamu, Chenle, dan Winwin hyung tahu. Eh, mungkin Chenle dan Winwin hyung sekarang sudah tahu." Mengingat seberapa _obvious_ -nya Mark dan Jaemin bertingkah.

Renjun sama sekali tidak senang mendengarnya. "…Apa Jaemin sebenarnya tidak mempercayaiku?" dia kecewa, membayangkan Jaemin yang merupakan teman dekatnya merahasiakan tentang dirinya sudah mendapatkan pacar.

Jeno segera membantah. Dia kemudian menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya memang Mark dan Jaemin inginnya merahasiakan saja dari semuanya kecuali mereka-mereka yang kelahiran 2000. Jaemin sengaja mengajak Donghyuck dan Jeno berkumpul dan kemudian dia mulai pengumumannya. Nah, saat itu, Renjun sedang di China. Jaemin sendiri juga tidak ingin mengatakan hal sepenting itu lewat hp. Dia ingin mengatakannya langsung supaya dia juga bisa melihat reaksi pertama Renjun setelah mendengar kabar gembiranya.

"Kelahiran 2000? Kan cuma ada empat orang kelahiran 2000! Tadi kamu bilang semuanya tahu!"

"I-Iya, aku belum selesai. Sebenarnya, waktu Jaemin dan Mark hyung sedang bicara denganku dan Donghyuck, Johnny hyung sepertinya mencuri dengar… dan… yah, begitulah." Jeno ingat betul kalau keesokan harinya para hyung memperlakukan Mark dan Jaemin dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti sengaja melontarkan pernyataan dan nasihat yang sedikit mengarah. 'Mark, aku kira kamu suka sama yang lebih tua…' atau 'aku percaya kalian bisa bagi waktu. Jangan sampai menelantarkan kewajiban ya'.

Dan kau tahu? Johnny saat itu sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah. Diyakini bahwa itu dia lakukan sebagai upaya meredam tawanya lantaran melihat apa yang disuguhkan di depan matanya –Mark dan Jaemin yang kebingungan bukan main. Kira-kira butuh waktu setengah hari sampai keduanya mengerti apa yang terjadi setelah Jeno dan Donghyuck menginterogasi Johnny. Mereka takut dianggap tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Akhirnya, mereka bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak bersalah dengan membuat Johnny mengaku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Renjun diam. Ia benar-benar bisa membayangkan tampang tidak-akan-pernah-kapok Johnny sedang melakukan pengakuan yang tidak diwarnai penyesalan sedikitpun.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Renjun beberapa bulan terakhir memang bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana dalam tatapan Jaemin ada sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui apa itu tiap kali Jaemin menatap Mark, baik dari dekat maupun jauh. Begitu juga ketika Mark yang menatap Jaemin tanpa disadari oleh Jaemin sendiri.

Sebenarnya Jeno juga memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Renjun. Jeno merasa reaksi Renjun terlalu tenang untuk orang yang baru saja memergoki temannya pacaran padahal keduanya… laki-laki. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal, Jeno memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

TBC

A/n. Yha gw aslinya pengen 2 chapter aja tapi jadinya kepanjangan dan akhirnya dipotong;;

Gw ada resolusi mulai tanggal 1 udah serius belajar, jadi ya…. Ehe. Sekarang tanggal 30 ya. Lusa dong ya. POKOKNYA TANGGAL 31 UP CHAPTER TERAKHIR DAN BYE :'(( semoga muncul lagi februari dengan ff NoRen (atau Markmin? Atau dua-duanya? Atau malah bukan dua-duanya?;;) yang rada bagusan dikit aamiin

Btw makasih yang udah review dan baca 3 uwu daku senang hahaha

 **daunlontar** : renjun: "aku maunya jalan sama temen2 gimana dong:'((" ||| jeno: "aduh hati ini ada perih-perih kenapa ya". Tahun baru sendirian asal bahagia mah gapapa wkwkk

 **BlueBerry Jung** : iya nihh lagi suka banget NoRen kkkk sebenernya gw malah gak kebayang Renjun seme;;; Tata-nim? Boleh gak yaa hahaa Tata aja lebih lucu uwu /tapi orangnya gak lucu sih

 **Iceu Doger** : Renjun jadi kayak cewek ngebayanginnya wkwkk IYA KAN YA mau sedeket apa tapi kalo berdua mah tetep keki :/

 **tryss** : tadaa udah update~ makasih yaa udah baca uwu besok apdet lagi~

 **ludfidongsun** : jeno bakal banyak berjuang di fic ini hahaha ketemu gak yaa *w*

 **fangirlalala** : renjun: "padahal aku udah semangat…" || Jeno: "author, plis gw mau digoreng sampe kapan". Siap! Ditunggu buat tanggal 31 juga ya chapter 3~

 **BinnieHwan** : siapa sih yang gak lemah sama unyunya renjun~ gigi gingsulnya is justice!

 **mufuru** : Jeno: "sebenernya sih aku suka juga sama sisi dia yang gak peka (habisnya lucu hngg/) tapi lama2 ada perih2nya gitu. Pokoknya makasih dukungannya" || Renjun: "sekarang aku juga jadi ragu pengen ketemu atau nggak…"


	3. Chapter 3 END

**Author: Tata (Istrinya Taeil)**

 **Pairing: NoRen, slight MarkMin**

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun, Mark Lee, Na Jaemin, +Lee Donghyuck**

 **Ch.3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah pukul 11.30. Bagaimana? Mau cari Mark hyung dan Jaemin lagi?" tanya Jeno sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Renjun menggeleng perlahan. "Aku… tidak yakin bisa menemui mereka dengan muka biasa-biasa saja."

Jeno tertawa. Tangannya kini sedang mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Jaemin, memberitahunya kalau dia dan Renjun tidak jadi menemui mereka. Di akhir pesan, Jeno menambahkan 'jangan kaget ya, tapi kuberitahu saja kalau dunia bukan milik kalian berdua doang haha'. Jaemin langsung mengerutkan dahi membaca kalimat terakhir pesan itu lalu juga memberi lihat Mark isi pesannya. Mark juga tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ia hanya balas menatap Jaemin.

Pukul 11.40. Sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk di luar area _rink_ sambil masih mengenakan sepatu _skate._ Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak mereka duduk. Pemandangan Mark yang mengecup bibir Jaemin dengan cepat itu masih Renjun ingat dengan jelas. Dia tidak bisa menjaga supaya wajahnya tidak terus memerah.

Jeno merasa harus melakukan sesuatu dengan keheningan mereka sekarang. Padahal sebentar lagi kembang apinya dinyalakan. Dia tidak mau yang mengisi waktu sampai acara kembang api dimulai hanyalah keheningan.

"Eh, suit yuk!" kata Renjun dengan suara keras. Ternyata sebelum Jeno dapat ide untuk melewatkan waktu, Renjun mendahuluinya. "Yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan yang menang!"

Jeno menaikka sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak main suit biasa saja…?" Jeno kelihatannya tidak terlalu suka dengan usul Renjun, tapi Renjun memaksa. Tidak asyik kalau tidak ada yang dipertaruhkan, katanya. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin perhatiannya teralihkan dari dua temannya yang sekarang bisa mereka lihat sedang asyik mengobrol-ngobrol lucu dan foto-foto di pinggir-pinggir _rink_.

Jeno tidak terlalu yakin dengan kemampuannya suit. Dia tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk melakukan suit sebagai perwakilan kelompok untuk menentukan urutan maju presentasi. Karena memang sepayah itu dia dalam suit.

"Tapi memangnya kamu mau apa kalau aku kalah?" tanya Jeno dengan tampang cemas. Dia sedang memikirkan bentuk apa yang akan ia keluarkan untuk menang mengalahkan Renjun.

"Apa saja deh. Oh, itu saja. Kamu kasih tahu aku siapa yang kamu suka sekarang!"

"Hah?!" Jeno pasti akan memuncratkan minumnya jika dia sedang minum saat itu –untung tidak. "Kok jadi begitu…?!"

Tidak menyangka reaksi yang diberikan Jeno bisa semenyenangkan itu, Renjun jadi tambah semangat. "Ayo, kalau kamu menang, kamu akan minta apa dariku?" perlu disebutkan Renjun juga tidak terlalu jago dalam hal suit, tapi yang dia yakini adalah tidak ada istilah jago atau payah dalam suit, tapi beruntung dan sial. Dan dia merasa sering beruntung.

Jeno menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku minta traktir es krim."

"Ih, tidak ada tantangannya. Ganti."

Padahal sudah enak dikasih gampang, tapi Renjun malah minta agar ada sesuatu dari dia yang dikorbankan. Akhirnya Jeno bilang kalau dia menang, Jeno ingin Renjun mendengar sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan. Masih dengan reaksi yang sama, Renjun memintanya untuk memikirkan permintaan yang lain. "Tidak perlu diminta juga aku akan mendengarkan kok!"

Setelah memikirkan beberapa lama, Jeno berhasil meyakinkan Renjun untuk menyetujui permintaannya barusan. "Aku tidak kepikiran apa-apa lagi! Dan lagi, yang ingin kukatakan itu… tak pernah ada orang yang mau mendengarkan."

"Separah itu?"

"Iya." Karena Jeno tidak pernah merasa ingin mengucapkannya pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"Oke, suit batu gunting kertas ya?"

Tidak perlu strategi untuk memenangkan permainan suit. Itu benar-benar hanya peruntungan masing-masing saja.

Renjun yang menghitung. "1, 2, …3!"

Gunting dan gunting.

"Sama." Jeno menarik tangannya. "Lagi."

Mereka suit lagi, masih dengan Renjun yang menghitung. Kali ini keduanya mengeluarkan batu. Suit yang ketiga juga masih batu dan batu.

"Apaan sih kok sama terus? …oh." Kalimat Renjun terhenti melihat akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan bentuk yang berbeda. "Aku menang!"

Tangan Renjun mengepal, bentuk batu. Jeno mengeluarkan bentuk gunting.

Jeno menepuk jidat. Dia melakukan hal yang biasa orang lakukan jika kalah suit –menyesal. "Harusnya tadi kertas saja!"

Renjun masih tertawa sambil memamerkan kepalan tangannya di depan Jeno, tapi tawanya perlahan berhenti. "Eh, aku pikir lagi… yang tadi dilupakan saja. Jahat ya menjadikan hal semacam itu sebagai bahan taruhan suit," ujar Renjun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi, kamu ingin bilang apa? Kudengarkan."

Tidak dibalas apa-apa oleh Jeno. Jeno hanya memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan isinya –hp. "Tidak. Tadi kita sepakat, 'kan? Kalah, ya, kalah."

Renjun langsung merasa tidak enak melihat Jeno yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan hp-nya. Baru saja Renjun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jeno langsung mendahuluinya. "Aku kasih lihat fotonya saja ya. Aku malu bilangnya."

Belum sempat Renjun ingin menahannya untuk tidak menunjukkan layar hp-nya –karena asumsinya adalah Jeno sudah membuka galeri hp-nya supaya Renjun bisa melihat foto yang sudah dibukakan Jeno–, layar hp itu sudah terpampang jelas di depan mukanya. Jeno menempatkan hp-nya benar-benar di depan wajah Renjun. Jaraknya kira-kira dua jengkal.

Bukan malah meributi foto siapa itu, Renjun malah menghela napas lega. "Untung salah aplikasi," katanya sambil mengelus dadanya yang berbalut baju tebal.

"Tahu darimana kalau salah aplikasi?" Jeno masih memegang hp-nya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Karena ini bukan galeri…." Renjun menunjuk layar hp Jeno.

"Memangnya harus galeri?"

"Kan tadi kamu mau menunjukkan foto orang yang kamu suka."

"Ya memang." Jeno memalingkan muka, tapi masih dengan tangannya memegang hp-nya seperti tadi.

Renjun mulai tidak sabar. Dia tidak menyangka Jeno tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia katakan. "Kalau begitu kan harusnya kamu buka galeri~ Aplikasi yang terbuka ini kamera depan. Yang kulihat di sini cuma mukaku...lho?"

Hening.

Renjun diam di tempat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Perlahan layar hp itu dijauhkan oleh Jeno karena _dia sudah memenuhi taruhannya_.

"Mengerti maksudku?" Jeno menyenderkan pipinya pada telapak tangan kanannya, menatap Renjun yang masih kaget di depannya. Berani sumpah dia benar-benar tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Bersamaan dengan itu, belasan kembang api diluncurkan dan langit malam langsung terwarnai dengan warna merah, hijau, ungu, dan kuning. Sontak mereka juga langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ini. Inilah alasan mereka duduk bersebelahan sekarang. Kembang api tahun baru.

Jeno baru pertama kali melihatnya langsung. Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan teman-teman dekat rumahnya yang biasanya menemaninya main kembang api sendiri yang kali ini ajakan mereka harus Jeno tolak. Dia pikir, mungkin tahun depan ia ingin mengajak mereka menonton yang lebih besar lagi, macam yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Itu kalau orang yang di sebelahnya saat ini tidak ingin menemaninya lagi.

Jeno melirik untuk melihat wajah Renjun. Dia heran, kaget, dan panik melihat setetes dua tetes air keluar dari matanya.

"R-Renjun…?" dia tidak tahu harus apa selain menyebut namanya. Ia sungkan untuk sekadar menyentuh tubuhnya, setelah apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Kok menangis? Salahku?"

Renjun menggeleng. Kepalanya masih tertadah ke atas, membuat airmatanya jatuh dengan mudah menuruni pipinya. Layaknya orang yang menahan tangis, mulut Renjun bergetar tanda ia ingin bicara. "…K-kamu tahu kenapa aku awalnya ingin tahu siapa orang yang kamu suka?" Jeno menggeleng. Renjun menarik napas sebelum bicara lagi. "Karena aku tidak mau lagi merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika aku tahu Jaemin dan Mark hyung pacaran tadi."

Renjun menyeka airmatanya, sementara Jeno hanya dapat merasakan tangannya mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin. "…Kamu suka Jaemin?"

Mata Renjun menyipit lalu menatap Jeno dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bukan!" ingin rasanya menabok Jeno dengan keras mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. "Maksudku, aku sebenarnya ingin Jaemin memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau dia punya rasa terhadap hyung! Aku ingin mendukungnya! Tapi mereka sudah jadian duluan, dan aku ingin paling tidak bisa mendukungmu atau Donghyuck dengan siapapun yang kamu suka…," jelas Renjun dengan cepat tapi sedikit terputus-putus karena harus menarik napas, yang dirasanya menjadi sulit karena menangis. "…tapi kalau ternyata yang kamu suka itu… _aku_ –aku bingung!"

Renjun menundukkan wajahnya, lalu menyembunyikannya di antara lipatan lengannya. Renjun tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika merasa wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. Ditambah lagi, ia yakin Jeno dapat melihat telinganya yang juga memerah. Dia sebingung dan semalu itu.

Masih dengan wajahnya yang disembunyikan, Renjun menarik sedikit baju Jeno. "…memangnya aku cocok pakai pink?" Renjun sebenarnya tidak merasa dia pernah mengenakan baju warna pink sebelumnya.

Jeno ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi ditahannya karena mungkin itu akan membuat tangis Renjun makin keras. "Menurutku iya. Aku suka bajumu waktu kita _shooting_ untuk MV," jawab Jeno disertai anggukan yang tidak bisa Renjun lihat. Telinga Renjun makin memerah ketika berhasil mengingat baju seperti apa yang ia gunakan untuk MV. "Rada aneh sih, tapi pink memang warna yang membuat semangat, 'kan? Aku terus melihatmu seharian itu. Aku kira itu karena bajumu, tapi di hari-hari setelah itu saat kamu tidak mengenakan pink pun aku juga masih mencari-cari."

Ingin rasanya Renjun membuat Jeno berhenti membicarakan soal pink-pink itu. Dia jadi yakin saat Jeno bilang dia malu untuk menyebutkan langsung nama orang yang disukanya tadi itu hanya pura-pura… karena lihat saja dia sekarang bisa bicara hal se- _cheesy_ itu.

"…terima kasih." Renjun berbisik setelah mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha menatap Jeno, walaupun sebenarnya matanya terus mencari tempat kabur. Dia tidak ingin menemui mata Jeno!

Dia lihat wajah Jeno yang seperti protes 'hanya itu?'. "..k-kamu kan hanya bilang kamu suka a-aku…! ..kamu tidak menanyaiku… itu."

Jeno menepuk jidat. Ia mengerti maksudnya. "Kalau begitu, kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Benar. Jeno baru menyatakan perasaannya. Dia belum menanyakan hal yang penting –pertanyaan yang jawabannya antara iya dan tidak.

Renjun tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah menyebar di pipinya. Diikuti dengan tawa pelan seperti menahan geli. Jeno tersenyum sumringah. Jawabannya sudah jelas rupanya.

"Tidak." Wajahnya datar, saudara-saudara. Seolah rona merahnya tadi itu semua hanya ilusi.

"KENAPA?!" padahal Jeno sudah sempat yakin kalau akhirnya dia dapat lampu hijau. Dia tidak memperkirakan itu. Refleks, dia hampir berdiri saking kagetnya.

Tapi Renjun juga tidak kalah kaget melihat reaksi Jeno. "K-Kamu serius mengira aku akan jawab 'iya'…?!"

Jeno menggerutu mendengar pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah terasa pasti dan tak ada gunanya untuk dipertanyakan. "Ya…soalnya kamu sepertinya tidak membenciku," jawabnya sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri. Frustrasi barangkali.

"Memang aku tidak membencimu… tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan cara yang seperti itu," balas Renjun berusaha membela diri. "…dan rasanya tidak adil buatmu kalau aku menerimamu yang menyukai aku padahal aku sendiri tidak merasa begitu."

Sakit. Batin Jeno.

"Jadi… bagaimanapun tidak bisa?" Jeno menatap Renjun. Masih digantungkannya harapan dengan menatapnya memelas. "Jawabannya… _no_?"

Ada rasa-rasa bersalah dalam diri Renjun yang membuatnya segera mencari ide sebagai kompensasi. "B-Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari berteman saja?" Renjun mengacungkan jari, merasa begitu yakin dengan usulnya.

"…tapi kita memang sudah berteman."

"Oh, iya." Jarinya yang tadi berdiri langsung menekuk tidak ada tenaga. "Bagaimana dong…?" dia bingung. Ingin menangis saja rasanya, tapi bagaimanapun dia cowok. Dia malu menangis di tempat ramai seperti itu –walaupun sudah tidak seramai tadi karena kembang apinya sudah hampir selesai.

Lupa rupanya kalau tadi dia sudah menangis.

Melihat Renjun yang sebegitu paniknya itu membuat Jeno tertawa pelan. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti kok. Kita teman _dekat_. Bagaimana?" Jeno meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Renjun dengan maksud menenangkannya. Renjun lalu menatap Jeno, terharu sepertinya.

"Kita teman _dekat_!" Renjun mengulanginya lagi, senang. Dia lega karena berpikir dia dan Jeno bisa kembali ke keadaan semula meskipun Renjun telah menolaknya. _The best deal ever made, perhaps?_

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya suasana pecah dengan tawa mereka yang bersamaan.

Jeno lalu berdiri, diikuti Renjun. Tangannya ia rentangkan sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Renjun. "Kalau begitu, aku minta peluk." Renjun melihatnya, bingung. Kok peluk? "Teman _dekat_ berpelukan, 'kan?"

Oh, maksudnya begitu.

Renjun harusnya merasa tidak masalah karena sepertinya teman _dekat_ memang berpelukan –walau dia tidak terlalu ingat melihat teman-teman cowoknya yang lain berpelukan sebelumnya. _'Jangan-jangan sebenarnya selama ini mereka bukan teman dekat?'_. Renjun membatin.

Tidak, nak.

"Ayolah~ waktu itu kamu pernah memelukku juga kan? Lakukan saja seperti itu lagi," bujuk Jeno, merujuk pada ketika Jeno memilih Renjun masuk ke dalam kelompoknya di salah satu acara yang mereka hadiri. Memang, Renjun waktu itu memeluknya sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang sampai sekarang kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Renjun mendekati Jeno dan memeluknya. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jeno. Itu adalah posisi pelukan yang tidak dikira Jeno akan Renjun lakukan karena pelukan untuk teman tidak seperti itu. Tapi memang Jeno peduli apa? Kejadian seperti ini langsung diartikan Jeno sebagai kesempatan. Dia segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Renjun.

"Aneh~ ini aneh~" akhirnya Renjun memekik karena menyadari keanehan dalam posisinya. Ia lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi ditahan Jeno yang sudah tertawa puas. Renjun menyerah dan akhirnya menghela napas. "…'inilah kenapa aku lebih suka kamu daripada Moomin'."

DEG!

Jeno langsung melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Renjun. Dia tadi tidak salah dengar?

Mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Jeno, Renjun segera menambahkan. "…I-Itu tadi yang aku katakan waktu memelukmu dulu kan?!" rupanya Renjun hanya mengulang kata-katanya dulu tanpa memikirkan kira-kira Jeno akan mendengarnya seperti apa.

Bahu Jeno langsung melemas, kecewa. Padahal dia kira Renjun akhirnya menerima perasaannya. "Jangan buat aku kaget~" ujarnya lalu kembali memeluk Renjun.

"Maaf…," kata Renjun pelan, sambil kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jeno, tapi… "Eh, kok kita pelukan lagi sih!" katanya lalu berusaha melepas lagi pelukannya, kini direspon dengan cibiran Jeno tapi Jeno juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Padahal harusnya dinikmati saja."

Renjun lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Jeno, seperti berupaya untuk membuatnya sadar dari khayalan-khayalannya. Gestur-gestur manis seperti ini adalah yang Jeno sukai darinya. Menepuk-nepuk pipi? Oh, ayolah~

Kembang api sudah selesai dan tidak terlihat maupun terdengar sama sekali. Tanda mereka harus segera pulang. Jeno mengantar Renjun pulang ke dorm sampai setengah jalan. Sebelum berpisah, Jeno mengucapkan selamat malam lalu mereka berpamitan.

Jeno baru saja ditolak, tapi entah kenapa dia tersenyum tipis seiring dia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Renjun? Bagaimana dengan Renjun? Entahlah. Tapi dia ditanyai Chenle kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih merah.

.

Dua hari setelah penolakan itu, Jaemin bersama Mark langsung menggiring Jeno ke restoran _junk food_ kesukaan Jaemin. Jeno yang di hari itu ada janji dengan Donghyuck akhirnya membawa Donghyuck ke sana juga.

"Nah, anak muda." Jaemin berdeham. "Laporannya. Ayo, aku minta yang detil."

"Soal apa sih? Laporan, laporan. Jadi teringat laporan praktikum," jawab Jeno sok jayus. Padahal dia jelas tahu apa yang dimaksud Jaemin. Jeno kemudian melihat ke arah Mark. "Hyung, pas tahun baru, hyung di dorm atau di rumah? Atau malah di rumah anak ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Jaemin. Jaemin langsung meneriakinya karena malah jadi Jeno yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Aku di dorm. Kenapa?" jawab Mark.

"Waktu Renjun baru pulang ke dorm, dia bagaimana?"

"Aku pulang setelah dia kayaknya. Kita pulang jam berapa waktu itu, Jaem? Setelah mengantarmu pulang." Mark melihat ke arah Jaemin. Yang dilihat sedang meminum soda float-nya.

"…2.30 kayaknya, hyung. Aku juga lupa." Tangan Jaemin kemudian mengambil satu potong kentang goreng lalu menyuapi Mark. "Enak, hyung?~"

"Enak, Jaem~"

"Heh," dengus Donghyuck. "Yang bikin kentangnya bukan kamu tahu." Donghyuck menoyor Jaemin, lalu dibalas gerutuan Jaemin yang memegangi kepalanya. "Ini sebenarnya ngomongin apa sih? Aku dan Jeno mau pergi beli sepatu tahu!" Donghyuck kesal acaranya diinterupsi dua orang yang asik tebar-tebar bunga cinta di depan orang-orang yang belum punya gandengan.

"Ih, telat konek sih! Tahu tidak? Jeno mengajak Renjun jalan pas tahun baru kemarin~" Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan mata tertawa. Jeno hanya memutar matanya. "Dan sekarang kita akan mendengarkan hasilnya! Nah, ayo Jeno. Ceritakan."

"Hah? Demi apa? Jeno? Berani juga dia akhirnya." Donghyuck jadi duduk manis ingin menyudutkan Jeno juga untuk cerita. Dia jujur saja sudah bosan melihat Jeno terus-terusan melihat Renjun diam-diam sampai ketika Donghyuck mengajaknya bicara, Jeno tidak mendengar.

Jaemin dan Donghyuck terus menghujaminya dengan beribu pertanyaan tapi tidak satupun dijawab Jeno. Jeno kadang hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin lama semakin ngaco dan ngalor ngidul. Jaemin dan Donghyuck jadi gemas dengan kebatuan temannya ini.

"Jeno." Kali ini Mark yang memanggil. " _Yes or no?_ "

Jeno menghela napas lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya merosot karena tawa-tawa yang tertahan karena Jaemin dan Donghyuck. "… _no._ "

Jaemin dan Donghyuck bertukar pandang. Bukan, bukan mereka tidak mengerti artinya apa. Tapi mereka bingung maksudnya apa.

"Aku ditolak." Jeno langsung menjawab sebelum Mark hendak menjelaskan maksudnya.

Jaemin langsung ribut sambil berkata dia sedikit menduganya, sementara Donghyuck malah menertawainya. Jeno sampai bingung sebenarnya mereka mendukung atau tidak sih?

"Tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku, kalian tidak canggung?" hanya Mark yang benar-benar bersikap peduli di sana. Alasan nyata dari respek Jeno terhadapnya.

Jeno menggeleng, lalu menceritakan bagaimana mereka masih berbalas pesan seperti biasanya. Tidak, malah sekarang jadi lebih sering. "…karena kita teman _dekat_ sekarang~"

"Maksudmu?"

"Renjun meminta untuk memulai sebagai teman dekat dulu karena dia tidak pernah memikirkanku sebagai pacarnya."

Seketika itu, wajah Jaemin memerah. Mark menunjukkan tampang terkejut sesaat. Donghyuck langsung terkekeh. Jeno juga tersenyum penuh arti.

Seseorang, berikan konteks tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hmm~ rasanya pernah dengar cerita ini deh," kata Donghyuck sambil melihat Jaemin dengan muka yang luar biasa menjengkelkan bagi Jaemin. Ingin rasanya Jaemin menimpuk Donghyuck dengan nampan di depannya.

"Itu… persis sama dengan yang dikatakan Jaemin ketika aku mengajaknya pacaran," kata Mark sambil menautkan tangannya pada dagu. Mark ingat jelas kata-kata Jaemin yang memintanya untuk mulai dari berteman saja karena Jaemin tidak pernah memikirkan Mark sebagai lebih dari teman. Jaemin malah bilang kalau dia sayang Mark karena Mark sudah dianggap sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi setelah ia menolak Mark, malah entah kenapa sosok Mark terlihat sangat mudah disadari walaupun di tengah kerumunan padat orang sekali pun. Dia jadi sering melihat Mark –dan barangkali, inilah yang dipergoki Renjun, Jaemin menatap Mark dan di dalam tatapannya, ada sesuatu yang Renjun tidak mengerti.

"Hyung!" Jaemin memekik dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Disusul dengan lemparan-lemparan kentang goreng yang ditujukan pada Mark untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Ia malu kalau tiba-tiba cerita bagaimana dia bisa jadian dengan Mark diungkit-ungkit oleh orang selain dia sendiri.

Jeno tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya ini, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata: "Makanya aku belum merasa gagal."

Donghyuck menepuk keras –memukul– punggung Jeno. Itulah caranya menunjukkan dukungannya untuk temannya ini.

.

.

END

A/n. wah pada akhirnya gak jadian yha. Jadi… ini masih ff NoRen apa kagak ya wkwkwk gw pengen bikin Donghyuck ada gandengan tapi gw sukanya dia bromance aja sama Mark ha.

Dan pokoknya sih yeey akhirnya selesai. Besok akhirnya perang dengan buku soal haha.

Oh iya. Mau nanya. Ini… OOC gak sih?;;; gw masih gak ngerti mereka kalo berinteraksi kayak apa. Review yaaah gw kepikiran bikin epilog, jadi dibalesnya di situ aja uwu saya semangat kalo ada yg review hihihihihihi

eh btw izin dulu ya. Isi epilognya MarkMin emang lagi ngomongin perkembangannya NoRen, tapi juga ada bahas-bahas gimana MarkMin bisa jadian. Yahh pokoknya sih gimana keberadaan MarkMin bermain peran besar di balik jadiannya NoRen nantinya.

 **BinnieHwan** : yang ini tambah manis gak \uwu\ NoRen kapan jadian? Itu juga jadi pertanyaan 2000 liners+Mark :'')

 **tryss** : iyaa karena tidak seperti mereka, saya gak punya acara buat tahun baru. Senggang deh. Nulis deh. Update deh. yha wkwk iya jeno sempet ragu tapi renjun nya ternyata kayak ngasih kesempatan.. jadi ya dimanfaatkan saja lah ya hahaha

 **Mifta Jannah** : Jeno siap membantu biar si Njun gak polos-polos lagi kok hwhwhwhw

 **BlueBerry Jung** : ahhh makasihhh saya bakal berusaha/

 **ludfidongsun** : mereka kayaknya bahkan gak peduli soal skandal hahahaha jeno suka kok yang polos-polos~ ya gak jen? (lirik Jeno)


	4. EPILOG

**Epilog**

.

.

Bulan Februari.

Mark dan Jaemin terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe.

"Hyung," panggil Jaemin, yang membuat si empunya nama melihatnya. "Jeno sudah dapat balasan dari Renjun, belum sih?"

Mark menghela napas. "Belum mungkin? Mereka belum terlihat ada bedanya."

Sudah dua bulan sejak Jeno menyatakan perasaannya pada Renjun tapi masih belum ada perkembangan di antara keduanya.

Kalau masalah jawaban, Renjun sudah memberikannya langsung ketika Jeno menyatakannya saat tahun baru.

' _Tidak.'_

Tapi sekarang mereka sedang memulai hubungan baru sebagai teman dekat dengan niat menjadikannya sebagai sebuah awal. Kesannya seperti Renjun ingin memberikan jawaban yang Jeno inginkan tapi tidak saat itu. Nanti.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tertarik lagi soal mereka?" tanya Mark dengan dagu tertumpu pada satu tangannya.

Jaemin menggeleng. "Renjun kemarin… menanyakanku sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang bagaimana aku menghentikan hubungan teman dekat kita dulu," jawab Jaemin sambil tertawa manis. "Dia tanya, waktu itu bagaimana caranya aku minta ke hyung buat berhenti jadi teman dekat _saja_. Dia minta aku mencontohkan."

Beberapa hari setelah tahun baru –dan juga setelah Jeno memberi laporan kepada ketiga temannya di restoran _junk food_ itu, Renjun menelpon Jaemin kira-kira pukul 7 malam. Rupanya dia tidak kuat harus menyimpan semua pikirannya sendirian dan memutuskan untuk menumpahkan semuanya pada Jaemin. Dia ceritakan semua yang terjadi saat dia jalan bersama Jeno. Bagaimana dia telat datang, mengira kalau mereka pergi bertujuh, jalan kaki menuju _rink_ … semuanya, secara urut (kecuali bagian ketika Renjun sebenarnya melihat Mark dan Jaemin di _rink_ ). Ketika sampai di bagian dia mengajak Jeno suit untuk mencairkan suasana dan apa saja yang dipertaruhkan, Renjun tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya. Malu, katanya.

Setelah Jaemin membujuknya untuk melanjutkan, akhirnya Renjun juga bilang bagaimana dia menang suit dan Jeno malah mengajaknya pacaran. Tidak melupakan juga untuk cerita bagaimana jawabannya untuk pernyataannya.

Jaemin sudah mendengar apa saja yang mereka lakukan dari Jeno, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak Jeno ceritakan membuatnya menyeringai lebar karena baru saja menemukan bahan ledekan yang baru. "Oh~ jadi dia suka melihatmu pakai pink~"

"Jaemin~ jangan dibicarakan seperti itu." Suara dari seberang telpon terdengar seperti hampir menangis saking malunya.

Jaemin lalu balas menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa jadian dengan Mark. Mark yang menembaknya lebih dulu ketika mereka sedang istirahat sehabis latihan _dance_. Dia cerita betapa kagetnya dia ketika tiba-tiba Mark bilang 'aku harus bagaimana… kayaknya aku suka kamu'.

Jujur, Jaemin tidak pernah menganggap Mark lebih dari teman. Kalaupun lebih, hanya sebagai kakak. Dengan kebingungan, Jaemin mengajak Mark untuk memulai dari teman dekat saja.

"…sama persis." Renjun tidak sadar berkata begitu ketika mendengar cerita Jaemin.

"Iya~ makanya siap-siap saja saat tiba-tiba ada rasa~ haha," kata Jaemin menggoda Renjun sebelum sambungan telponnya berakhir.

Kembali ke Mark yang sedang duduk di kafe mendengarkan cerita Jaemin, dia mangut-mangut. "Oh, jadi kamu hanya cerita sampai bagian kamu menolakku itu? Tidak sampai ke bagian kenapa akhirnya kita resmi jadian?"

Jaemin tertawa mendengar Mark bilang Jaemin menolaknya. "Iya~ baru kemarin dia akhirnya bertanya padaku~ lucu sekali deh. Dia bertanya apa saja ya? Oh, iya. 'Yang meminta duluan supaya hubungan teman dekatnya berhenti siapa?', 'waktu itu kamu bilangnya bagaimana secara pastinya?', 'lalu reaksi Mark hyung seperti apa?'. Aah~ manis sekali~"

"Hei." Mark merasa ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Jaemin. "Kamu bilang ke Renjun kalau _kamu_ yang mengajakku berhenti berteman dekat?"

Deg. Jaemin langsung membeku di tempat. Yaish~ dia ketahuan berbohong. Padahal, aslinya Mark yang mengajaknya lagi ketika Jaemin entah kenapa hari itu menangis. Tidak jelas sih, tapi pokoknya waktu itu suasana biasa saja. Mark dan Jaemin sedang berdua saja di meja makan dorm. Mereka mengobrol biasa saja karena mereka saat itu adalah teman _dekat_. Pokoknya benar-benar biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba, ketika Jaemin sedang berbicara, dia tidak menyadari kalau matanya mulai mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air. Dia tidak sadar sama sekali. Dia baru menyadarinya ketika dia lihat Mark menunjuknya dengan wajah panik dan heran.

"Eh? Lho? Kok?... uuh…." Jaemin mulai menangis lebih keras ketika tangannya menyusuri jejak airmata di wajahnya. Membuat Mark berdiri dan mendekatinya. Ternyata, setelah ditanya-tanya, Mark akhirnya tahu kalau Jaemin menangis karena beberapa hari lalu melihat Mark jalan berdua dengan cewek yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia yakin cewek itu bukan sesama rookie.

"Ng… dia adik kelasku dulu sih. Kebetulan saja bertemu…."

Itu sama sekali tidak meredakan tangis Jaemin. Dia pokoknya tidak suka melihat Mark jalan dengan cewek itu -apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan adik kelas tidak ada yang melarang. Jaemin di tengah tangisannya mengeluhkan sikap Mark yang menurutnya plin-plan. "Katanya hyung suka aku, tapi hyung malah jalan sama cewek lain! Aku benci orang yang tidak berpendirian!"

Mark lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "…jadi maksudnya sekarang kamu sudah siap menemaniku jalan supaya aku tidak perlu jalan dengan cewek itu lagi?"

Dan itulah, temanku, bagaimana besoknya mereka langsung jalan berdua ke bioskop.

Karena itulah, Mark sedikit tidak terima membayangkan Jaemin menjagokan dirinya di depan Renjun dengan mengaku dia yang memberanikan diri jujur kepada Mark. Padahal kenyataannya Jaemin hanya menangis dari awal sampai akhir.

"T-Tidak apa kan? Lagian kalau aku cerita yang sebenarnya, memang itu bakal membantu Renjun? Itu kan sama saja aku menyuruhnya menangis di depan Jeno," bela Jaemin, sambil memicingkan mata merasa bangga dengan cara berpikirnya yang menurutnya cermat. "Jeno juga sudah berjuang keras. Biarkan kali ini dia dikagetkan dengan kejutan manis dari Renjun~ hitung-hitung hadiah~"

Mark kemudian teringat dengan bagaimana Jeno memang sudah bekerja keras untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Renjun. Dia lalu menepuk kepala Jaemin sambil tersenyum. "Pacarku baik sekali."

Jaemin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Mark barusan lalu menikmati belaiannya yang lembut. Dia suka sekali ketika Mark memujinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu bilang ke Renjun untuk melakukan apa jadinya?" tanya Mark sambil melepas tangannya dari rambut Jaemin.

"Hmm~" Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melihat sekitar dulu sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Begini lho~"

Cup.

Jaemin mengecup pipi Mark. Yang dikecup langsung memegang pipinya, kaget. Yang mengecup sih tertawa puas. "Jaem…, kamu mengajarkan apa pada anak orang…?"

"Kalau bukan seperti ini, namanya bukan hadiah, hyung~"

Melihat senyum manis Jaemin yang bak malaikat itu membuat Mark tidak bisa apa-apa selain memaafkan apa saja yang dia perbuat. Mark sekarang hanya ingin tahu apa kira-kira Jeno butuh obat asthma atau tidak, barangkali dia sesak napas ketika menerima hadiah manisnya itu.

.

.

Epilog END

A/n. jreng jreng. Epilog yang panjang. Epilog yang gak ada rasa-rasa epilog. Capcus cyin~

Semuanya makasih yang udah baca u/w/u Tata hanya debu tanpa kalian

.

.

 **BlueBerry Jung** : aww jadi maluu uwu makasih ya udah bacaa~~

 **ludfidongsun** : padahal mah Cuma diajak friendzone dgn level yang lebih upgrade hahaha mark mau pamer yaudah lah biarin aja~ pengen bikin jaemin kesengsem juga hhh pengen masukin lebih banyak donghyuck lagi tp sbnrnya masih gak ngeh dia gimana orangnya uwu apalagi kalo sama yang seumuran

 **iceu doger** : accurate hahaha teman rasa pacar nwn jeno masih ngarep dengan status teman dekat yhaa

 **Mifta Jannah** : ahhh love you banget :'))) saya juga bawaannya seneng pas ngetik peluk-peluknya aww wah sequel ya hmm boleh deh masukin ke list dulu aja kalo nemu konflik yang bisa ditimpain ke noren markmin nwn

 **BinnieHwan** : saya juga :'( sampe jam 1 petasan masih aja rame. Gak sadar malah neriakin 'berisik anying' haha sirik ih saya :'( haha siapp terima kasih nwn

 **aiyoemi10** : saya senang gantung-gantung orang uwu oh ya? Bisa jadi jeno sama donghyuck atau ngembat jaemin \OwO\ gak deng. Sebelum itu malah bisa-bisa jeno digoreng duluan sama mark yha. Sebenernya saya belum pernah dapet review dari kamu sebelumnya tapi kalo gitu berarti buat selanjut2nya bakal tetep baca ff saya kan ya? Muah muah uwu/


End file.
